1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile robotic vacuum cleaners, and more particularly, to a dust-collectable mobile robotic vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,201, an antonymous floor-cleaning robot is composed of a brush assembly, a vacuum system, and a dust-collecting box, for sweeping and collecting dust particles. The brush assembly includes two round brushes parallel to each other. While the antonymous floor-cleaning robot is operated, the two round brushes roll in counter-direction to capture the dust particles away from the ground and then the vacuum system sucks the dust particles into the dust-collecting box.
However, as shown in FIG. 7, a dead angle 2 is formed among the two round brushes 1 and the ground. While doing cleaning operation, the antonymous floor-cleaning robot fails to clean the dust particles located at the dead angle 2. Thus, the conventional antonymous floor-cleaning robot is defective to require further improvement.